1. Field of the Invention
This application is directed to products for providing shade from the sun or protection from the wind, rain, snow, or other elements, particularly as related to umbrellas. In some embodiments, a free arm umbrella (e.g., cantilever, wall-mounted, etc.) is provided, mainly used for hanging or securing on a wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, sun-shading products currently on the market are commonly known for being complicated in structure, high in price, and occupying a relatively large amount of space. With living spaces decreasing in size in buildings, homes and apartments in cities and other environments, there is a demand for products that allow people living in such environments to enjoy outdoor leisure in the shade in small places (e.g., a balcony). This application is directed to improved free arm umbrella structures, featuring favorable price, structure, and compactness at least when stowed.